Life Of Mysteries
by mostnoblehouseofpancakes
Summary: AU, Harry is left on the doorstep of number 4 destined for years of abuse. But Nicolas Flamel alchemist expert, is not so happy about this. Taking Harry under his wing the Boy-Who-Lived grows up in the 'department of mysteries' learning many secrets of the wizarding world. How will Hogwarts react to Hadrian Flamel son of the famous alchemist? Can his identity be kept secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Faking A Disappearance**

With a pop Dumbledore and McGonagall disappear from Privet Drive. Just as Hagrid vanishes over the horizon, a man steps from the shadows of the street. The man is question was wearing long flowing midnight blue robes that seemed to shimmer as he walks.

With short stylish chestnut hair and a neatly trimmed beard the man lowers his face to the bundle of blankets that is Harry Potter.

"They're calling you the Boy-Who-Lived. Not very original if you ask me, I never understood these people and there fascination with hyphens." The stranger begins.

Gathering up the child in his arms he continues. "Leaving a child on a doorstep, honestly! I'm beginning to think Albus is to far deep in his 'Greater Good' motif."

Waving a hand over Harry he frowns as a dark green glow surrounds the child. "He's bound your magic, and there's something with your scar…we will have to get you checked over."

"He has plans for you with these muggles, but I think it's better if you come with me."

Bright green eyes stare up at the man, with gurgling sounds coming from Harry's little mouth.

"Believe me, I will look after you little wizard. I can see the power in your eyes, you may just give Merlin a run for his Galleons." Chuckling to himself the stranger adapts a pensive look.

"I think my wife will simply adore you and I must inform Croaker of my imminent return. But first things first," smirking at the boy in his arms. "How shall we fake your disappearance?"

Turning towards number 4 the young man leaves Harry floating in the air, much to his delight and focuses on the doorstep. Waving a hand he begins writing.

_You are a fool old man. Did you honestly believe you could hide the child from us? No one stands in the way of the dark lords wishes! We will hide the child and torture him until our Lord returns to finish him. The muggles will be dead in days. So much for a saviour!_

_Signed_

_The Lords Most Faithful_

With a smear of blood on the parchment he sticks it to the door. Followed by a few charms to keep it safe, including a muggle notice-me not and a weather impervious.

Then waving his hand over the house he alters the muggles minds telling them to wake in 20 minutes, trash the house and travel to the nearest harbor. From there they will smuggle themselves on the first boat to Sweden, changing there names and becoming upstanding citizens. Forgetting all they know about magic, vowing to never return to England.

Completing the spell he turns back to Harry who is trying to swim in the air while still floating.

"Now my little wizard as I said, we must first visit Croaker before returning home." Sighing the stranger scratches his beard. Nelle was not going to take this so easily. But she always did want a child. Everyone pays the price for eternity. Infertility is ours I guess

"Harry, I'm going to change my clothes and conceal my face. I will also hide your appearance." Harry stared up at the man, "The people we see are going to call me Alchemist, but I'm your family now little one. You can call me Nick."

Carefully grabbing Harry out of the air Nick pulls him to his chest. "I will take care of you, but I would be lying if I said the times ahead will be easy. Nevertheless you will be trained and have knowledge rivalling Rowena Ravenclaw herself. I will not keep you in the dark little wizard, I swear on it.

Then with a pop, Harry Potter in the arms of Nicolas Flamel vanish from Little Whinging. Leaving it to be eternally normal and utterly boring. No one on Privet Drive blinked an eye at the Dursleys leave. Quite on the contrary, a few neighbors got together to throw a party celebrating the joyous occasion.

It won't be till weeks later when the great Albus Dumbledore realises the blood wards around number 4 have crumbled. Muggles gone in an obvious struggle and Harry Potter nowhere to be found.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

Meanwhile across the country a man with golden locks and a winning smile stops one Sirius Black in a street with a caged rat in hand.

"I am Goldfish, I work with the DOM. Take Pettigrew and clear your name. Do not inform anyone of this meeting." He thrusts the cage into his hands.

"What…just who...you…I…Thank you…" Black splutters.

"It's okay Mr. Black, not all is lost for you. Murder is not the answer. Once you are finished, report to the Leaky Cauldron room 6. All children need there Godfather."

"I suggest you take my advice." And on that note Goldfish steps back and with a short "Good day Mr. Black" he turns on the spot apparating away. Leaving behind a very wide eyed Sirius with his mission in hand.

Looking up at the sky, a tear in his grey eye he says "What should I do Prongs?"


	2. Chapter 2

**All things Harry Potter are not mine that's JK's job**

_**AN. So much support already! I'm actually shocked. Big thank-you to all those who followed, favourited and reviewed you are my motivation to write this so soon. I do hope I don't disappoint. Now onto the chapter…**_

**Chapter 2 – Upside down, Inside out**

Nicolas appartated directly into the department of mysteries now dressed in neat hooded blue robes. His face was obscured by some charm and was identifiable by a stitched white nametag with 'Alchemist' written. Underneath the name were five white vertical lines and the letters 'TT'.

Stepping into a large circular room Flamel calls out "Croaker's office, Alchemist five." The room spins three times and when it finally stops a single black door is left in front of Nic.

Stepping up to the door he knocks twice. Straightens him robes and adjusts the bundle of blankets that is a disillusioned Harry in his arms.

A hoarse voice from inside the room replies "Please do come in Alchemist."

Opening the door Flamel steps into a nicely furnished office. Directly in front of him is a large mahogany desk cluttered with books and loose pieces of parchment. On the right wall of the room is a large bookshelf stretching across the wall matching the tone of the desk. Nic quickly estimated about 500 books ranging in different fields.

Stepping onto the light rug along the floor of the room and past a large mahogany cabinet on his left he speaks up.

"I didn't know if you would still be in your office. Shouldn't you be out celebrating? The war is won is it not?"

Raising himself from his seat the man in question runs a hand over his balding head, patting down the wisps of grey. Fixing Flamel with a piercing stare with his dark blue eyes he replies.

"You know as well as I do friend that this war isn't won, simply postponed. Lord Voldemort isn't dead. He boasted about the lengths he has gone to achieve immortality. 'Freux' was very clear on it.

"Freux?" Flamel asks quizzically.

Croaker with a twitch of his lips replies "Augustus Rookwood, he is… or was our agent within Voldemorts ranks."

Flamel smirks "And of course he gave Voldemort false information since we are under an oath to not speak of the secrets in the department. Quite ingenious."

"Yes yes thank you. Now pardon my bluntness but, why are you here Flamel? You left before the war, are you simply now returning because it has ceased?" Croaker asks.

"Ah straight to business I see. Well I require your cooperation in a matter of mine" Flamel admitted.

"Hm?" Croaker replies quirking an eyebrow.

Canceling the spell on Harry, Flamel sets the child down on the table. "You see I am now in possession of the Boy-Who-Lived. As horrendous as that name is I would like the boy to be given training and haven with-in this department. He will of course have a home with me, if Pernelle is all for it. But there is no better kept secret than in the 'department of mysteries'. Now I'm not saying to change this departments timetable to include him, I would just like him to…Learn."

Looking at Croaker his eyes have gone wide and is shaking "Are you telling me you kidnapped the savior of the wizarding world? Right from under the nose of the Light I'm guessing?"

Inspecting his nails Alchemist replies. "Yes, something like that I suppose"

Croaker looks at Flamel, fixes the cuff of his jacket and explodes into laughter. "Oh Alchemist you are a unique one aren't you! I'll help you, it's the least I can do for everything you have done for this department."

Nicolas smiles a charming smile and nodding he says, "Thank you Saul, it really means a lot," picking up Harry and reapplying the cloak charm he turns around to go. "Oh and Croaker I sent Goldfish on an errand. I do hope you don't mind. We shall continue these plans soon. Goodnight friend."

"Be careful Alchemist"

With a nod Nicolas sweeps out of the room turning on the spot and disappearing with Harry in his arms.

Sitting back in his chair Saul Croaker pulls out a glass and a bottle of brandy. Pouring himself a large portion he chuckles. I guess I will celebrate now, he thinks to himself. Our lives just got a whole lot more interesting.

[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

At just past 2am Sirius Black steps into the Ministry of Magic. It's almost empty, but that's no surprise considering most people will be out celebrating.

I should be mourning not pissing 'round the ministry. Is this life just pranking me back? But it was all in good fun…what did I do to deserve this…What did prongs do to deserve to die? Most of our victims were slimy death eater spawn. But not all of them his head was telling him.

But Harry is still alive! Beautiful baby Harry. Where has he been taken? I will have to find him. Didn't that Goldfish posh fellow say something about children and godfathers? Well first things first I have to make sure Peter gets what he deserves.

Glaring at the cage in his hand he strides ahead stepping into an elevator with a stout man sporting muttonchops.

"What floor sir?" the man asks.

"2, DMLE." Black replies. Who should I report this to? Crouch is a fool. Always has been.

Over the speaker a voice says, "Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Sirius nods at the round man and steps out of the elevator heading towards Moody's office. Shaking slightly he arrives at the door and knocks.

"Who is it?" The gruff voice of Moody asks.

"Sirius Black."

"Come in then" Moody said.

Opening the office door Sirius steps into the office. "Mad-eye I need to spe…"

"**Incarcerous**." Ropes shoot out of Moody's wand hitting Sirius across the chest pinning his arms to his side and knocking his wand out of his pocket onto the floor. The cage Sirius had been holding crashes to the floor bursting open and spilling the rat onto the floor.

"You have the audacity to come in here after what you did! Dumbl…" Mad-eye shouts.

Interrupting Sirius screams. "Moody the rat!"

Shut it Bla…" Moody starts. But before he can get the words out of his mouth the rat on the ground transforms before their eyes. His arms and legs growing longer, snout shortening into a mouth and light brown hair across his body retracting leaving a tousle of blonde hair on the mans head.

Grabbing Sirius' wand off the floor Peter Pettigrew, in a moment of confusion points the wepon at Mad-eye's head.

"**Bombarda!**" Pettigrew squeaks out. A jet of orange light streaks from the wand connecting with Moody's head, on impact his head explodes outwards showering the room with chunks of flesh and bone.

Peter then turns around, snaps Sirius' wand. Throws it on the floor beside him and steps towards the door.

"You filthy traitor! How could you!?" Sirius rages.

Peter turns towards Sirius and winking he says, "Good luck Padfoot" he then transforms into his rat form and disappears out the door.

Lying on the floor of a famous Aurors office and a man he highly respected. Sirius still bound by robes starts laughing, because he knows if he doesn't laugh he will start to cry and most likely never stop.

Soon after Sirius started laughing Aurors appear in the office, survey the scene. After a quick 'stupefy' from one of the Aurors, Sirius sees black.

[-]-[-[-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]

When Sirius awakes he finds himself in a dank cell with a hole in one corner and a ratty blanket which he in currently laying on. Cursing Sirius wonders if his life could get any worse.

A dementor sweeps past his cell and Sirius puts his head into his hands, Truly breaking down for the fist time since everything turned upside down.

_**AN. Ah please don't hate me. It's all for the benefit of the plot I swear! Mwhaha. **_

_**So the DOM are on board. Peter got away. Sirius is in Azkaban and has missed his meeting with the mysterious Goldfish.**_

___**Your support gives me power! Feel free to PM me; I'm more then happy to answer questions. Also if anyone has character ideas for other Unspeakables please do send them in and I will most likely add them to the story**_


End file.
